Talk:Goolix
how did you find the picture?--Goolixburp!!! 21:44, 21 November 2006 (UTC) It annoyed me that this page had no picture and that I couldn't find one, so I found a video of the ending credits and took a screenshot.Bith 13:09, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Dose anyone think that the goolix and the waterwarth are just different forms of each other? an interesting thought, but i think they are too differrent: organs, colour, behavior and such valid point,but what if they are ether relatives,members of an older spicies that split its evolution(example:us and chimps),or mature and immature forms of each other.P.S.for more,go to the main article for "Creatures with no known family" Hmm... A good point. That certainly could be true, and I can't really find anything that speaks against it. If Nintendo makes Pikmin 3, (and I think they will) they will probably continue to go deeper with the history of the Pikmin enemies, possibly revealing this like this. And for the enemies with no known families: Although the mutated Mitite as a Smokey Progg is a splendid idea, (the toxic maybe being the modified scent that the pikmin dislike) I don't see any other connections with the Gatling Groink or the Mamuta there, (unless, of course, you give me another point, then I will change my mind) but maybe there will be some in pikmin 3. O.K. this is a long shot,but heres my theroy:once their was a tribe of mamuta that came across the same machenary that formed the man at legs,or symalar machinary.but only time will tell.but i could become an animal clasifier when new spieshies are found in the ocean.also on the mitite it could be a matured form i mean we only see mitite above the ground for 20 seconds or so.but you could be right.also i think that the mamuta and the segmented crab thing had symalar changes in their stuctueres with their arms. Yes, yes; now that you mention it, I remember often thinking about the mechanic behind the Gatling Groink and Man-at-Legs. I wondered where they got it from. Olimar's notes hint that they built the parts themselves, but if thats true, shouldn't others be able to build objects like that as well? The Careening Dirigi Bug shows something like that, but possibly the enemy disigners where just feeling goofy and thought: "Why not give it some Baloons?". On the other hand, what if they WERE trying to give the C.D.B. some intellegence? I don't think anybody but the designers can answer this, and I continue to hope for Pikmin 3 and the answer to these questions. In short, nobody can say (yet) if the Mamuta and Gatling Groink, or any other species are related, but it definitly IS possible. Also, I suppose that you are saying that the Smokey Progg is sort of a mature Mitite? (correct me if I'm wrong) I don't think so, because Olimar thinks it's a Mamuta larva, yet again, he believes so, and that doesn't mean it's true. I could imagine a sort of "cross-form", "cross-breed", or "mixture", or whatever you want to call it, between a Mamuta and a Mitite... Actually, if I think again, maybe that happened when a Mitite layed it's eggs into one of the Mamutas... Then again, they would probably eat it instead of somehow "fusing" with it. Well, in the end, I don't see the Smokey Progg as a mature Mitite, because the Mitites we see above ground can already reproduce, giving them, well, I would suppose a 98% chance that this is the final form of a Mitite. And to end this long, long text, I will say that I don't see any connection at ALL between the Segmented Crawbster and the Mamuta, ecxept the assymetrical arms. Although, I'm pretty sure you already found more... I need a break... alright I forgot about the notes for the mitite,and i wasn't isinuating that the mamuta and the crab were related,I was just saying that they must have had a syalar change in stucture,also I just got pikmin 1 yesterday and I've faced the smoky progg and lost all my red pikmin(sniffle)and I see no resembalance between a mamuta and the progg.also what makes you think that the caring dirigabug has machinarie.~~Rocky0718~~ Oh, sorry about that. I got carried away with my thought and didn't properly explain what I meant ^_^". I didn't mean mechinery for the Careening Dirigi Bug. I meant the baloons it floats around with. What I was trying to say was that the CDB might have made them, filled them with helium and put them on by themselves, therefor meaning that they are quite intellegent. I also misunderstood what you meant with the Crab and Mamuta; sorry again. The thing is, I don't understand why the Mamuta has a longer arm. I recall that it uses both to, well, "attack" the Pikmin and not just using one like the crawbster. So, then theres still the Smoky Progg. I can understand if somebody doesn't see a connection between the Progg and Mamuta. But if you add the facts that it has two eyes and (small) legs, slightly round like the Mamuta, is a larva and malformed aswell (ergo, other larva would look different, likely more like Mamutas) , then you might be able to see how it could change it's form in it's shell (like caterpillars) and hatch as a Mamuta. As we all know, the egg is gone after day 15, so, maybe it turned into a toxic spreading Mamuta (shudder). Right, one last thing: If you happen to fight the Progg again and lose a lot of Pikmin, then look onto your Pikmin counter... thing. Once I had 7 Pikmin in Olimars squad and it said there where 6 on the field. I'll try to upload an image to show you what I mean. I would just like to know if this has happened to anyone else before. When I pulled out 100 Pikmin, both counters where on 100 (I didn't count how many there really where, though). the pikmin counter thing has happened to me to.but now i understand what you meant about the carrying dirigibug.and I thought about the small leg and similar shape tho the progg and mamuta,but i didn't want to admit it. WAIT!:the mamuta larvae and mitite larvae could have formed a smoky progg! like you said they (mamuta larva) could make caterpillar like shells that resemble eggs.well it could (the progg egg) have been a mamuta egg sack that was swarmed by mitites and then the mitites didn't get to an egg that later reproduced with a mitite and formed a prrog. Soo... You are saying that the Mitites thought the cocoon was an egg, so they layed their eggs inside regardless if it where a Mamuta egg or not; and so they combined with the Progg in thier growth, something like siamese twins? Yeah, I was thinking something like that aswell, if you read my 3. post again you will notice that I wrote: "I could imagine a sort of "cross-form", "cross-breed", or "mixture", or whatever you want to call it, between a Mamuta and a Mitite... Actually, if I think again, maybe that happened when a Mitite layed it's eggs into one of the Mamutas... Then again, they would probably eat it instead of somehow "fusing" with it". Of course, I didn't think it could be a cocoon when I wrote that, but thats still pretty much the same as you suggested. To give you a straight answer: yes, I fully agree with you, it could definatly be a mixture of Mamuta and Mitite. And you also got the odd glitch with the Progg and Pikmin counter? Well, that means that it wasn't just single-game glitch. Oh, sry I couldn't answer earlier, my internet didn't work for a couple of days. O.K. I was wondering where you were.but the counter glich didn't happen to me with the progg it wasn't even in the distant spring,it was at the impact sight.so it could be a game wide glich. Wow, how did you manage to do that on the Impact site? I mean, theres only 2 enemies there that can kill your Pikmin. What I also find odd is that I completed the game about 10 times and only battled th Progg 3 times, and I only got the glitch twice. And I REALLY lost a lot of Pikmin the first few times I played it, I think it was over 800. I couldn't even battle the Emperor with bomb rocks because I was on day 30 and only had 4-5 Yellow Pikmin. Anyway, the point is that didn't get the glitch by any enemy except the Progg. My assumption is, that this happens when Pikmin die "slowly". If you throw a Pikmin on the lower back of the Progg, it will slowly slide to the toxic tail. Thats where I got the glitch. I could imagine that what happened to you was that you might have fought the Goolix with non-blues, and when the Goolix moved around the Pikmin might have been cought inside him for a short while and then started to drown; eventually the gamecube's cpu didn't know how many were dying and got confused. Of course I don't know if this is even possible, or how you got the glitch on this level, but this I is my best eplanation. If you tell me what you did, then I'll be glad to try it out. I wasn't faceing the goolix and it was an even number day and the mamuta was dead.you had a good point but it was void. The only other enemies that are left there then are the Pearly Claamp Clamps, the Beetle and the bomb-rocks. Did you even fight an enemy? I'm pretty sure you have to lose Pikmin to get the glitch, but maybe you can just get it when a Pikmin gets stuck behind an obstacle or in a wall. It could get idle, and have fallen through a wall. This basicly means, that we have the wall glitch someway. no i wasn't fighting any enemy and it happend for about untill from noch 3 befor dark to dark.and today i beat pikmin 2. Lol, it took me one year to finish Pikmin 2, and I had 60 or more Pikmin days. Just a few months ago I completed Challenge Mode with all Pink Flowers. I was awful in the beginning, but if play a long time you can beat even the hardest caves with 0 deaths. Anywho, I'm completely out of ideas of what happened in the Impact Site. Seriously, if you didn't battle anything, how did the counter change? I've started playing Halo again , and I keep finding new glitches, so I bet Pikmin has alot more surprises left than I thought. I really messed up a stone gate on Pikmin 1 the other day; I had 2 seconds left in the day counter, and threw 10 yellow pikmin with bomb rocks at a rock gate. There was a subsequent explosion at the 0 second, which turned half of my pikmin into spirits, (they died), while the other half was just about to die, the day ended, and I dismissed them into their onion. I came back the next day, and the gate was 2/3 of the way down, and the first time I hit it with a bomb rock, it went 2/3 of the way up: | | | | | | | | |-----| | | |-----| | | |-----| | | | | | | Before the Bomb Rock After the first Bomb Rock After the second bomb Rock The second time I hit the gate, it made the "chime" that's heard when you knock down a gate, but the gate remained 2/3 of the way down. I continually tried to knock it down, but it would not collapse. I came back on the third day, and the gate was, (strangely), knocked down. (This was at the Distant Spring)- Heh heh, I'm surprised you read my discussion with Rocky (you didn't read the entire thing, though, did you?); a similar thing happened to a guy from Speed Demos Archive. I wanted to get some help for my zero-death speedrun (it took me 12 days, but no Pikmin died. Yay!) and came across this: http://speeddemosarchive.com/Pikmin2.html Day 6: Here the game decided to shaft me, twice. The first was that the ragu wall is still partially up! Back on day 4 I entered Glutton's Kitchen right as it started the final falling, and you heard the bleep-bleep for it falling during the cutscene of jumping in the cave. That wasn't enough I guess, because it saved that it still needed 1 hit to bring it down. So, I took out only 99 blues and 1 yellow to get it down. I also had a glitch like yours (the timer ended the day and the gate should fall), however, the gate didn't move, even though it made the sound as if it dropped a level the next day when I came back to finish it. After I kept attacking, it worked without a problem... It's just odd what these gates can do... Right; I think this was the gate beside the dormant yellow Onion in the Forest of Hope.--Prezintenden(babble) 13:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Huh, that's pretty interesting, unfortunately, the gate I knocked down was impassible for the rest of the day :D. Yesterday, (my friend just lent me Pikmin 2, so after I beat it I can look for discrepancies between the treasure/enemy descriptions from the NTSC version compared to the PAL version.), any way, I was carrying back the Ace-Card treasure, (can't remember its proper name). I carried it past a fire geyser thing,(they shoot up the fire), and the Game-and-Watch treasure was beside it, my pikmin carrying the Ace Card accidentally knocked the game in watch into the wall, and when it slid back down, half of it was submerged underground. I tried to carry it with pikmin, but they got stuck around the edges where the treasure began to be underground. I went back for some purple pikmin, (they could have moved it), but by the time I got back, 2 pikmin had died and the Game-and-Watch was fully above the ground. (I later checked my death-chart, and it said that my pikmin were lost in battle, I think they fell through the floor.)-Me_just_in/sig Sounds like some strange combination of Wall Glitch and this. Glitches are fun. k guys. it's me rocky0718.just checking in.i may not be online for a wile so ill make it quick.ASAIC ill test the gliches myself and im shure my pikmin wont object. Wow, this page looks like a long essay from one person... You really failed at signing your posts back then. Pah, looking back at my very first edits, then these are masterpieces. Those were full of personal comments and typos. And, yeah, I really let my mind wander while writing all that. it's odd how all that came just from that short 3rd sentance.--Prezintenden(babble) Hey! I know some scary glitches. Last Onion found it, I think you've been on his talk Greenpickle. One of them that I found is that when the Smokey Progg runs into a Wollywog, the Smokey Progg will slide over it and fly for a bit. Last Onion found one in which a Wollywog ground-pounds it, the Smokey Progg will sometimes slide underground and keep killing pikmin. Also, in Pikmin 2 2-player in battle field, you can go out of bounds by useing a Decorated Cannon Beetle. There's a vid of it on Youtube. -Pikiwizard anyone got more ideas:SOUND OFF(yes or no). Hmmm, well, Mamutas and Swooping Snitchbugs are like opposites, a Mamuta will plant and flower pikmin, while the S.S.B. will also plant them but de-flower the pikmin. And I think the Goolix is maybe the only one of it's kind, it does go underground, and maybe during the time that Olimar was gone, while underground, it just underwent evolution, as the nucleous (the gray orb) and roller (the yellow thing) de-materialized and formed into each other but not as solids, and only a bit of the roller was left (this will be explained later). The rest of the roller and a large bit of the nucleous mixed with the parts of the roller missing, which reacted with the fluidic liquid (the Goolix water membrame) and thus changed appearance and with the nucleous de-materialized, the actions and thoughts spread through the fluid, giving it thought. The roller bit also underwent develepment, turning into a thin rod that doubled in length because of the newly changed fluid, and split in two, then the two roller rods picked up rock and gravel making it bumpy and with use, they smoothed themselves out, and with the reaction of the roller to the fluid, it was given thought to turn and reverse, making the two rollers that you can see it riding. And while it traversed through the tunnels conecting The Impact Site and The Distant Spring, it made a major cave-in thus splitting the underground tunnel between The Impact Site, and The Distant Spring (The Perplexing Pool), and with it undergound there, also made cave-ins making all the changes of The Distant Spring, making it the new area that we call The Perplexing pool, and kept it's liquid form due to the water located at where we call, The Submerged Castle. Learner 19:29, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Well,learner,your sertanly a good example of that name.You have picked up on and specifed my original theoy.I belive you will become an invaluable ideas guy. I will monitor this page for developments and you should to.~~rocky0718~~ awell,time again:SOUND OFF! This discussion hardly relates to the Goolix at all :P Fly Guy 2 15:19, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ...Glad you noticed.-- thanks guys ;(. it origanaly was so please keep negativity downish. so i take it no ideas as of now? Prez: I'm not glad, becuase I can't tell if you are being sarcastic or not :P Fly Guy 2 02:26, 14 April 2008 (UTC) yes I do think the goolix and the waterwraith are just different forms of each other!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Probably not. The only similarity (I see...) is blobyness (Spelling?). And sign your posts with ~~~~. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:29, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's obviously derived from their being the only two non-solid creatures in the series, which is just not the way to group creatures. The differences are just too many and too great, mostly that the WW seems more solid, their colours are different, and the Goolix has that central...thing. 17:31, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::[http://pikmin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lapis_Lazuli_Candypop_Bud&diff=next&oldid=23877 Neeervous system].-- 18:15, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok. ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:04, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Am i getting shot down a lot with my theryos latley, or is it just me. :(. Rocky0718 19:27, 11 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 19:27, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Ok Sorry. ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:51, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Just to tell you guys the goolix is a GOD DAMN ANMOBEA The Forest Navel I don't know about you, but I can swear that the very first time I met a Goolix was on the Forest Navel. When I tried to find it again, and the fact that the Wiki says that it only appears on The Impact Site was another clue to make me forget about it. But then, I saw the enemy reel. The Goolix there appears on the Forest Navel. If it really exists in the Forest Navel as well, can someone tell me/edit the article? SRB2EspyoT :Dunno, I've never seen it in The Forest Navel, but the enemy reel also shows the Mamuta in some area other than The Impact Site, so the areas shown there might not all necessarily be the areas in which they can be found (in story mode, at least). I think I met one one ther too but Iv never maneged to do it agen. :Errrr... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Maybe the Goolix in The Forest Navel has some really rare chance of appearing in the challenge mode version of the level? Or perhaps it could appear in some of the older versions of Pikmin 1 as a rare glitch? The enemy reel shows an earlier stage in the game's production. Portal-Kombat :There is like (Approx.) a 1 in like 10 million some chance of it randomaly appearing the as a glitch... not likely... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Actually, several of the Enemy Reel's images are beta images. There is no open areas like the one in the Honeywisp part. The Extraodinary Bolt can be seen in the Wogpole's part with a green coloration and the Positron Generator can be seen in Distant Spring. So.... is that goolix real or only for beta version? ''Snake'' ''boss14'' 21:27, 8 May 2009 (UTC) As for the mamuta in the distant spring, that's probably from challenge mode. Solar flute 13:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I think the games creators put it in the forest navel in enemy reel because its more fitting there (water thing+cool looking cave like place with similar water=MATCH MADE IN HEAVENStrudel man 20:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello its the gut that wrote its a god damn ambome ( sorry I was angry ) but the goolix according to neoseeker can be found in the forest navel but only in challenge mode so if that helps you great if not this is what I could find on it so bye:) 22:43, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Liek Great no piccy green really ilustrates better... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Attack? The attack thing on the image says it drowns them but when I played it in seemed to disolve them, perhaps the blue pikmin have a chemical type on there skin that protects them from it, and there still is no "drown panic" when pikmin are eaten/absorbed/disolved, but for whatever reason I think we should change how we call its attacks, but im no admin or whatever so the choice is yours.(please submit vote and signature below) :Droplets get stuck to the Pikmin's heads and they die, that's really all we see happen. Either way, they'd likely drown a lot more quickly than anything could completely dissolve them. 18:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well we never know, there ARE some pretty strong acids out there; our stomach acid is strong enough to eat through steel, but unless the scientific society lied to me the goolixs membrane acids (if it is acid) are not very strong but strong enough to kill a pikmin. so even if it is a combination we can still assume that it is in a way eating pikmin, just not directly.--Prof. 18:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) i saw a goolix in the forest navel alsoYsyty 23:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Hydrochloric acid can dissolve steal, but the concentration it's found in inside our stomachs is really pretty low. Also, interestingly, the acid itself isn't what does most of the digesting, it just sort of sets the stage for digestive enzymes to do their thing. In any case, it's hard to imagine a creature which can just completely dissolve a whole Pikmin in a matter of seconds. I'm not saying it it's not possible that it does eat them - in fact, it seems likely, since why else would such a simple creature be chasing them around? - but whatever acid or corrosive chemicals it uses are probably not what initially kills the Pikmin. 06:13, 30 January 2009 (UTC) goolixs are kinda cute i mean sure they can easily kill pikmin and u but when u stare at it a bit it looks kinda cute kinda like a frog it's slimy so it feels weird to look at it first but then u see it's true beauty and find yourself staring at it for the whole day :-) anonymous :...What in this game don't you find yourself attracted to? Louie'Ridly Roar!' 19:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I'm no expert or anything, but can't we stop this guy from posting these sort of messages, it's so anoying 19:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :He stopped ages ago, made them all on the same day/in a couple. Maybe just don't read all the talk pages if you find it annoying? I agree with anonymous. That gooey cell thing is kinda like a gemstone. Shame it wants to absorb you -JimmytheJ does anybody have more pics?Ysyty 23:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Maybe they should upload one of the Pikmin flying after you hit one of the nucleus. That would be cool.-- I also happen to like Goolixs! Its my favorite enemy and i was sad when i found out that they weren't in Pikmin 2 T . T ah well, maybe they will come back in Pikmin 3......? i hope :3 LittleBluePikmin 13:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Reminder Just a reminder that talk pages are not forums. --Thenewguy34 19:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Difference from real ameoba Unfortunately its time to bring science into this... a real life ameoba is made of a single cell while the goolix has two thing-a-majigs Strudel man 02:04, December 19, 2009 (UTC) So what? Explain how canines came to look like strawberries (Bulborbs). Maybe it's a new species of amoebes that have two nuclei? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 03:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :What Exterminator said is true, because how do birds turn into snake-like beings. This game either takes place far in the future (most likely) or way back in time.-- ::Present makes most sense to me. Who said humanity couldn't just be wiped out right now by a disease or the likes? Also, don't most cells have a nucleus and a similiarly sized cell-plasma regulating organ? Not saying that's what it is in the Goolix, but amoebes don't necessarily just have to have one organ thingy.-- well bulborbs are sort of like a canine/insect hybrid as for the snavians are bird/snake hybrids (the pileated has a foot because it was mutated that way) as to a simple exposure to nuclear power... no i don't watch to much monster movies... ameobas don't have organs because they make up things that have organs... or are those atoms??? ya know what who really cares... Strudel man 14:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) What im trying to say is most of the monster things in the game are wierd looking... but im trying to bring science to the stuff that we actualy know what they are like the segmented crawbster... thats a bad example what lobster has a rainbow organ in it? well the wollywogs are frogs wogpoles are tadpoles yellow wollywogs are yellow frogs...Strudel man First, lets get this amoeba thing out of the way. Follow this link and read it http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amoeba; you should find that amoebas have organelles (small organs). Amoebas are creatures themselves: they eat, drink, and poop (not too sure how they poop) and they have a brain (nucleus.) They do not make up another organism. Yes, most monsters are weird looking. You know why? They're supposed to be. Godzilla, Creature of the Black Lagoon, any of those ring a bell? They're all weird looking because they're all fantasy and supposed to be scary or freaky. I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about the frogs and the crab, though. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 14:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :The Goolix could easily be a cell too. But yes they have a nucleus and the other thing might be a second nucleus due to it's ig size.(I don't think that there are such things as 7 inch cells.) True, Prez,it could be possible and a new species of weird animals may come out of the new world.-- ::It is a nucleus. Have you read it's scientific name? Binuclei siphonophorus. Bi- means "two" and -nuclei is the plural form of nucleus. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 15:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::The Exterminator is right. ::::Yup, that just proves it it is two nucleus, but one is more unstable than the other.-- :::::...Where did that scientific name come from? Miles. 16:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Infobox. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 16:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::@Miles:Actually, I'm not sure either, but it could be from Olimar's journal because he sometimes writes about the lifeforms he discovers on the planet. ::::::::I think we had a squabble about the names before. They were from a Nintendo guide that we deemed semi-legit IIRC.-- The name is from the Latin-speaking people. Pikdude 21:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Have'nt you learned? Common sense does'nt apply in video games! Lemmy911 02:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :You're a month too late...>_>'-- ::What's that make me...? Boss? The Goolix seems more like an enemy exclusive to Pikmin 1. Discuss? --Thenewguy34 20:12, May 8, 2012 (UTC)